Had I Not Met You
by Eilena
Summary: Really hate these. This story goes back, when Howl's 17 and sophie michael/markl? don't exist in his life yet. So the only one for now is...Calcifer? Mainly abou these two good friends, and how they really appreciate one another more than they let on. R
1. Not related to story in any way

When in pieces,

And so sad!

Sing a little lullaby,

Don't get mad! "

Working my head off

And trying to do my best,

Sing a little lullaby,

And I shall do the rest!

Do not hate me,

It'll come soon!

How could I forget it,

At home in my room…?

So don't worry,

It'll come—you'll see!

So sing a little lullaby,

Try to be patient,

And don't kill me…"


	2. Chapter 1: Look into the Mirror

**Author's Note:** Yeah…I, um, seemingly had difficulties in finding a new entry for my old story, so I started this new one. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, and if anything comes up I'll jot it down for you guys. But right now I got interested in this one.

**Summary**: Basically, this fanfic is about Howl and Calcifer, their life before the castle, Michael, Sophie, and the Witch. It's probably six years after they made the contract—actually, I don't know when they made the contract. It's going to be entwined with the plot and characters of HMC later on (This one takes place _before_ the first book.), but mostly its about Howl and Calcifer. :) So please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Howl's Moving Castle does NOT belong to me. Neither does Howl wails into handkerchief. Miss Diana Wynne Jones is the author of this fabulous story, and Mr. Hayao Miyazaki is the amazing director to the movie. All characters in this fanfic originate from their work, though they may be OOC. (Yes, I did copy this section from my other fanfic. Gomein. ")

* * *

_Look into the Mirror..._

The sun was glaring down at him, blinding him as he cracked open half of his eye, only to instantly shut it again. He groaned—the light was still shining against his closed lids; why wouldn't it go away? It was like no matter how many times he turned to his side, it was always in his face. It was like—

He snapped his eyes open and suddenly yanked himself forward. "_Calcifer_!" He hollered, throwing his pillow furiously at the bobbing flame hovering before him. Surprisingly, it didn't catch on flames. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"So his majesty is finally up," replied a green flame with a snicker. It was settled in the fireplace, it's purple mouth pulled into a smirk. The flame before the boy vanished, and Calcifer sneered as the boy. "Just to let you know, you should be thanking me on your knees that I was so kind to wake you up. Time is ticking away, and you only have five minutes left to get to your class, Howl Jenkins."

"Stop trying t—wait, what?" exclaimed the young boy, scrambling out of his mattress and rushing to his wardrobe, where he began to fling clothes to and fro. The flickering flame cackled nastily, and eyed the boy as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Wha whime is wit?" (What time is it?) The black-haired boy asked, in the process of both brushing his teeth and combing his hair furiously. "I just told you. Its five minutes before you're class begins." Calcifer called.

"I'm wot ezwackty kwerewedded, Calwifer!" (I'm not exactly clearheaded, Calcifer!) seventeen-year old Howl shot back, glaring at the upturned mouth of the flame in the mirror. "You know I'm wot a warning wthrson! Now 'urry wup and well me!" (You know I'm not a morning person! Now hurry up and tell me!)

"You're never a morning person," grumbled the flame, but compiled. He glanced upwards, where a large midnight clock stared back. Moons and planets represented the numbers, and the star's fifth point was an inch away from the twelve. "It's around six fifty-six. Hurry up and get dressed already; don't waste time prettying your face."

"Calcifer, that's the most important part of getting ready!" protested Howl, starting to wash his face. He flashed a clear white smile before abiding Calcifer's nagging at getting dressed. "I mean, when girls look at me, the first thing they're going to see is my face. Then my outfit, which as usually must be clean and perfect. So yes, I have to be in tiptop shape."

Calcifer stared apathetically at the young boy before him, who was currently staring at his reflection with a frown upon his face. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with his silver vest bringing out the dark blue of his eyes. Over these he pulled on a neatly fitted black jacket, the wrinkles immediately smoothening out as he ran a hand over them. His pants were the same black, and his shoes were a solid brown, gleaming so luminously that Calcfier could see his flame reflecting off it.

"You," replied Calcifer with disgust. "Are the most conceited boy I have ever seen." Howl glanced at his friend and smile radiantly.

"Why, thank you Calcifer! What would you think if I went and pierced my ears?" He inquired, turning and heading outside the door.

"I think," he answered, as the boy snapped his fingers. Books, papers, and pencils all started hurtling towards a black case on the overly crowded desk. "I think that you'd fit the picture of every boy's dream."

"I think you mean girl, Calcifer," sighed the boy, grabbing the bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant boy." Calcifer said soberly. Howl scowled, and took one final glance at the mirror and then towards the clock above him.

"Huh. Six fifty-nine. Tell me, Calcifer, how do I look?" asked Howl, shining a big smile. Calcifer snorted. "Hideous."

The boy laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Cal. Okay, so I'll see you back at around six-ish—that is, if Madam Pentstemmon doesn't decide to keep me longer. Have fun." He gave a wave, uttered one strange word, and then he was gone.

Calcifer sniffed, and gazed around the dirty room. "Have fun, he says. I hate staying in his room, but there's no where else I _can_ go." It wasn't fit, really, for anyone to live in. Dirty dishes were thrown across the floor, and clothes strewn everywhere the eye could see. Garbage and leftover food inhabited the smaller areas, while books and gadgets of sorts occupied the larger ones.

"Dumb jerk," he grumbled to himself, settling on the logs. "Honestly, that guy will never get a girl." He yawned, and took one more peek at the room before closing his orange eyes. Well…not so much a jerk. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but he, Calcifer, was alive and breathing because of that vain kid.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter. Please read and review--currently working on the second Chapter. Any clarifications, don't hesitate to ask! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Delightful day

**Author's Note #3:** Ok, I got another Chapter up! Yay! It might live now! Woot!

**Summary**: Basically, this fanfic is about Howl and Calcifer, their life before the castle, Michael, Sophie, and the Witch. It's probably six years after they made the contract—actually, I don't know when they made the contract. It's going to be entwined with the plot and characters of HMC later on (This one takes place _before_ the first book.), but mostly its about Howl and Calcifer. :) So please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Howl's Moving Castle does NOT belong to me. Neither does Howl wails into handkerchief. Miss Diana Wynne Jones is the author of this fabulous story, and Mr. Hayao Miyazaki is the amazing director to the movie. All characters in this fanfic originate from their work, though they may be OOC. (Yes, I did copy this section from my other fanfic. Gomein. ")

* * *

_A Delightful Day_

Calcifer awoke with a start when he heard the slamming of the door. "Calcifer!" a voice called, and Howl appeared in the room, an aura of doom surrounding him. "Today was the worst day every."

"Like I care," He replied edgily. "Were you the one stuck in a hearth for another 24 hours straight?" Howl shot him a look, and then sighed heavily.

"Go on, tell me I'm horrible. I know it. This day can't get worse," moaned the boy, shedding his coat and throwing himself on his bed. From the hearth, Calcifer could only see the boy jet-black head. "What's gotten into you?" He asked cautiously.

The boy lifted his head slightly, and Calcifer drew back warily seeing the boys mournful eyes. "It's horrible, Calcifer. I hate her! I hate her!"

By now Calcifer was thoroughly alarmed. He had seen Howl in many fits of tempers, sulks, and tantrums—much more than an average teen had. But this time the boy seemed deeply distressed. "Who, your Teacher? She let you out early, so stop being a baby."

The boy shot up, and started beating the mattress repeatedly with his fists. "That's not it, you dog! That's not it at all! It wouldn't have mattered at all if she had let us out late or early! This is all _her_ fault—"

"Howl, you're making no sense at all." Calcifer pointed out, and the boy glared at him furiously. Then his figure sagged and he dropped once more on his bed. He gazed at Calcifer sorrowfully, who stared blankly back. After a moment of silence passed, Calcifer boldly attempted to prod the answer out of Howl.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Howl." He said. The boy let out a furious huff.

"Honestly, Cal, I thought you'd know about it. After all…" Howl trailed off, staring pointedly at Calcifer. If a flame could've blushed, Calcifer would have. Instead, the tips of his fire just turned a pale pink.

"I was asleep," He replied defensively. "But I did feel it jump around. Is that what you were referring to?"

"Yes!" moaned Howl, gazing around the room. He flicked his hands in an odd motion, and the room started to tidy itself up. "Do you really not know? Or are you trying to be an annoyance?"

"I really don't know, and you're testing my patience Howl! Either tell me or go away!" Calcifer demanded angrily, turning a dark green, as he always got when he was impatient. Howl sighed, and stared gloomily as a broom started brushing trash and such into a large black garbage bag. "Yes, Calcifer. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to go away." He fell silent, but on noting Calcifer's deadly glare, he gradually continued. "You see, Madam Pentstemmon says I'm one of her best pupils, and the one who probably has a grand future before him."

Calcifer blinked. "So why are you so upset?"

"If you'd hold your tongue for a _second_, Cal, I'll _te_—"

"Alright, shutting up…" grumbled Calcifer. "Give me another log. The ones from this morning are almost dead." Howl stared with disbelief, and climbed off the bed.

"I put _six_ in there, Cal…"

"Yeah, well, I'm a growing boy," retorted Calcifer. "Just hurry up, with your story and the logs." After Howl had thrown two new logs into the hearth, he settled on the ground in front of the grate and stared at the flickering flames.

"She knows," He said quietly. Calcifer coughed, hacking out a piece of burnt wood.

"_What?"_

Howl ran a hand through his hair, his eyes weary. "A girl from a different class—I forget her name, but she had pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes--"

"Leave it to you to remember such a detail." Calcifer scoffed, despite the growing anxiety in him.

Howl continued, ignoring Calcifer. "—came to me during the break, and told me she knew my secret. Turns out she has a fire demon as well, and now she's blackmailing me."

"She tried to blackmail you? _You_?" Calcifer said, starting to cackle. "Poor girl."

"No--poor _me_, Calcifer. Poor _ME_. She was going to tell Madam Pentstemmon." Howl fell silent, and Calcifer followed suit (if only for a few minutes).

"What did she want from you, anyway?"

"Dunno. She told me to meet her at midnight tonight. We can't let Madam Pentstemmon know, no matter what…so I guess I have no choice. Unless you have an idea?" Howl asked wryly.

"I don't really care. We don't have to do anything, but you don't want your dear Madam Pentstemmon knowing. Cause she'd _hate_ you." Calcifer grumbled.

"Of course. She's almost like my mother." Howl said, standing up.

"I bet your real mom feels honored by that." Calcifer said nastily. The boy's mouth formed a thin line, but then sighed.

"Let's not go into this again, Calcifer."

"Then at least tell me where you came from." Calcifer demanded.

"No." Howl said thinly, and turned away. "It's not important."

And if he felt Calcifer's evil glares stabbing his back, he didn't show it.

* * *

**A/N #4:** _Suspense! Drama!_ Will Howl really go? What's Howl hiding from Calcifer? And who's the gir?l? What will happen next, Chizuchan?

Chizu:...I don't know. I really don't care. Go away.

Nachi:..that's not nice...'

Chizu:..it'll come when it comes. For now, please rate and review.

Nachi: CHIZUCHAN IS A MEANIE! SHE DESERVES DEATH! OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Chizu: Shut up and just post this already.

Nachi: Yes, yes...next post will hopefully come next month...


End file.
